Another Heart Calls
by Halogirl3000
Summary: Series of One-Shots: A fiery blonde, along with our favorite mechanized hero are out on countless adventures to kick butt, and take names, particularly names of the Van Kleiss variety. What could possibly go wrong with two super powered EVO teens who constantly bicker with each other, and yet are expected to save the world together? . . . Better take cover people. Rex/Oc


_**Another Heart Calls**_

_**A Series of One-Shots**_

By: Halogirl3000

**Time Setting: **Anywhere from Episode 1 to before Episode 28/ Season 2, Episode 7 _Mixed Signals_

~ Boston, U.S.A~

The weather was fabulous.

The sun shined from its high peak in the sky, showering the city below with warmth, and the citizens were making their way through the streets with beaming smiles. Which in itself spoke wonders, as such high spirits were not what typically made the area memorable.

A young girl stood completely transfixed by a window display. Her hands were placed against the glass, and her face was close enough to send a fog upon its surface with her breath. Her eyes practically sparkled with admiration for what had caught her attention through the glass. Something so amazing that even in the midst of her very serious business it easily drew her away to marvel over the perfection that was placed before her.

Her reflection was clear from the shine of the window, and if she were to pay attention to it she would see a young woman of about 16 years of age. Long wavy blonde hair traveled to the small of her back, and her ruffled bangs covered the entirety of her forehead before ending just above her dark blue eyes. She was a slim girl, wearing an unusual outfit that made her look a bit like a biker chick. She had a sleeveless dark purple, collared vest on, with the same color on both her shorts and knee high boots. It looked almost like a uniform, if not for the fact that it wasn't a recognizable one of any local affiliations.

In the distance she could hear loud, familiar thumps that indicated an approaching threat, she could even feel the vibrations though the ground as they shook her body with their force. Another unfortunate soul whose nanites decided today was as good a day as any to activate was rampaging through the downtown streets, only blocks away. Streams of people had begun to run from the oncoming menace, all shouting in fear as their legs lead them from the danger.

The girl could hear them behind her, rushing from imminent peril should they be caught up in the march of the humongous EVO that was trekking its way throughout the city. And even the knowledge that the monster was coming her way did not cause her to move from her place, still appreciating the beauty of the item before her.

However even the immense concentration that she was currently displaying could not drown out the grunt of pain that struck through her head, courtesy of the small earpiece that was snug against her ear drum. The conversation that followed had the girl shaking her head in exasperation at the current situation she found herself in.

"Oww, Not cool EVO! Keep your tail to yourself or else I'll just have to take it from you." A teenager's shout sounded from the earpiece, along with mumbled Spanish words that the girl couldn't understand.

"Rex! You need to concentrate, you're all over the place right now. The EVO is getting away and your attacks aren't doing any damage to take it down. At this rate the entire south side of downtown Boston could be destroyed." A female's voice flowed through the girl's ears, one that held undeniable concern beneath its strict sounding directions.

"I'm trying Doc, but this thing's skin is like armor. Both the Smack Hands and the Slam Cannon didn't do anything to it." Rex replied, voice high in the tension of the moment.

"Keep trying Rex, in the mean time try to lure it closer to Faye's position. Faye, get ready to join the fight and at least wear down this EVO. If we tire it out then maybe Rex can get close enough to attempt to cure it." A stoic voice sounded through the comm's, commanding all attention and compliance. At least in theory.

"What! No, Six, we can't do that!" The girl, Faye, shouted out in fear at the implications of the green ninja's plan for the item that she had become so fond of. "There's this adorable sweater in this store here, and I want to get it when we're done with this Evo. If the store gets caught in the crossfire it'll be ruined."

There was a pause on the other multiple ends of the communication.

"A sweater? You left me out here to fight this EVO by myself because you saw a _cute_ sweater!" Rex shouted over the comm, irritation lining his voice and making it seem ten times as loud.

Faye flinched involuntary. "You're a boy Rex, I wouldn't expect you to understand the importance of this. We're not luring it this way and that's final."

"We don't seem to have a choice Faye," Dr. Holiday's aggravated tone was not lost on anyone listening, as her response no doubt stopped a very heated comment from Rex. "It seems to be heading that way on it's own."

"But-" Faye started to argue, quite distraught at the thought of anything happening to the sweater that_ would be hers_.

Six put a quick end to any of her complaints. "Focus on the EVO Faye. The sweater is not important."

Faye sighed in disappointment, her head hanging is sadness as she complied with Six's orders, turning from the display window and facing the intersection some ways away that the EVO was moments from appearing from. "Fine. But Rex, try to keep from flying into random buildings like you usually do. Let's do as little property damage as we can this time."

A scoff was heard seconds before Rex's figure rounded into sight from behind one of the buildings. The Boogie Pack on his back was flying him towards her, and below his goggles he was glaring at her if his scowl was any indication. He landed a few feet from her and deactivated his nanites for the moment, letting the jetpack disintegrate

from him.

"You damage just as much stuff as I do." He accused as he moved his goggles back to the top of his head and ran the hand over his spiked, slicked back black hair. He then pointed at her in annoyance. "Or do I have to remind you of that huge metal art piece in France that you got thrown into. It was a puddle by the time you were done there."

Faye flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she glared back at her companion for bringing that particular memory up. It was still a sore topic for the young girl. "The only reason I got thrown into it in the first place was because you lost control of your Boogie Pack and flew into me. And who even cares, it was an eyesore anyway. The French should be thanking me for turning it into scrap metal." With a nod and crossed arms Faye tried to hide the embarrassment that was escaping her facade from her reddening cheeks and pouting lips.

"They don't seem to think that!" Rex replied grinning in smug satisfaction at the girl's humiliation. He secretly agreed with her about the art piece, but wouldn't admit it in the chance that it gave her confidence and got rid of the adorable look of her mortification.

"The EVO will be visible to you in about ten seconds. Would you two mind getting back to the more important topic." Six interrupted, irritation at the two teens disposition clear in the light growl that seemed to ring from the earpieces.

Faye was more than happy to change the subject. "Gladly." She practically sang was she stepped around Rex and faced down the street that was visibly shaking from how close the huge EVO was now.

Rex stepped up from behind her, already placing his goggles back over his eyes, and grinned at his companion. "Game on?" He asked in what could almost pass as a friendly competitive tone.

Faye smirked mischievously back at him. "Eat my dust, . . . Or rather my smoke." She said moments before she activated her nanites and rocketed into the sky. The rush of heat was immediate, and the girl could not keep the delighted laugh in as she felt the familiar flames of her EVO abilities encompass her entire form. From a far she looked like a flying mass of fire, her body literally flaming from head to toe. Her features were visible only as a layer beneath the flickering fires, like the wood that burned under a bonfire. The only things that stood out were her blue eyes, making a startling contrast to the orange and yellow her body was now covered in, and her outfit, which somehow avoided being burned from the girl's transformation.

Faye rose quickly into the air, hearing Rex's Boogie Pack humming lightly behind her as he followed her into the sky. Both waited in an excited silence as their newest EVO foe rounded the corner and fell into sight.

Rex had been battling the EVO previously and had seen it during their clash, but Faye had been sent before it to head it off and prevent it from escaping. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she observed it now.

It was a large mass of greenish skin that had random lumps where the being's shoulders and back seemed to be. The face of the EVO resembled a frog, only it had six extra eyes between where the original two were. It was easily ten stories tall, with strong looking legs, and its arms were long and muscled, with sharp looking claws at the ends.

"You've got to be kidding me." Faye muttered at the ridiculous looking EVO, face growing pale in disgust as half of the eyes swiveled to focus on her.

Rex laughed beside her. "What, you're not hungry for frog's legs?" He joked before diving for the EVO, switching out the jetpack for his Punk Busters at the last moment before impact. It seemed ineffective as the attack was absorbed into the blubber around the EVO and Rex was forced back from it and reverted to his Boogie Pack.

"Your quips are getting worse Rex. That was just a pathetic effort." Faye retorted before also flying towards the target. She heated up her hands and set them aflame to launch a torrent of fire at the back of the EVO's neck. Her attack hit its target, and the EVO let loose a roar of rage at the pain the fire was inflicting. Its head turned to glare at her with all of its eyes.

"I have its attention, I'll try to distract it and wear it down from attacking me. But we need to contain it somehow, get it tied down or something." Faye directed at Rex as she avoided getting slashed through the stomach by the EVO's claws.

"Hmm, tied down you say?" Rex thought out loud before snapping his fingers in a gesture of self declared genius. "I have an idea! Get its arms swinging at you, I'll tie them up with the grappling hooks on my Boogie Pack. And for the record Faye, I am hilarious. You just don't appreciate good humor."

Faye scoffed in disbelief, then choose to ignore Rex's banter as she had to avoid another fatal swipe. "The swinging is not going to be a problem. I seem to have pissed it off pretty soundly." While avoiding the flailing limbs she sent out another blast of fire, this one more intense in its heat as it connected with the EVO's shoulder.

"You tend to do that Faye." Rex commented as he intercepted one of the EVO's onslaughts and let loose the grappling hooks that were on the turbines of his jet back. They wrapped around one of the EVO's arms and Rex took off in another direction, wrapping the EVO up in the lines and stretching them tight across its legs.

With a grin Faye moved back from the enraged EVO, who determinedly tried to follow the source of its most recent anger. With the lines being so constricted around its legs, the EVO could not help but tumble over as it lost its balance. It let out one last call of fury that reverberated through the air as it fell. But with one last tremble it landed against the ground, and seemed to accept its defeat as the battle came to a shuddering conclusion.

With a shared look of accomplishment both Rex and Faye landed on the ground, both deactivating their nanites and returning to normal as they approached the beaten EVO. Not two moments later a Providence jet landed in the street, where Six exited with a company of grunts armed with the standard issue blasters.

"Nice of you to show up after the battle is over, Six. Me and Faye should get a special reward for finishing this up without our designated babysitter." Rex jeered as he approached the fallen EVO and pressed his hand against the snout of the creature. His cheerful grin fell as he concentrated on the nanites within the beast, and the blue lines that signified Rex's communication with them appeared around the connected skin. His eyebrows lowered as he had to force more energy into making the change, the nanites of the EVO being unusually stubborn at the moment. Within minutes however the unnatural green flesh started to deflate and blended into a more normal skin color. Slowly the form of a middle aged man was distinguishable from the contorting mass of flesh.

Once the man had been cured, Rex stepped back, glancing away as to give the now naked man his privacy. This was no doubt the most awkward part of his job. With a shake of the head, he looked back at Faye, who was grinning manically at him. A worried expression graced his face as he looked in the direction she was quirking her head too. With sudden understanding he too started to grin with an almost criminal amount of excitement.

By the time Six and the Providence grunts had completed surveying the area of damages, helping anyone who had been caught up between the fight, and collecting the newly cured EVO, Rex and Faye were long gone.

~Boston, U.S.A~

A solid two hours later found our heroic teens exploring downtown Boston. The areas further from the fight were surprisingly peaceful, and best of all, still open for business. It was as if there had never been an epic fight only eight or so blocks away, and the two were taking advantage of the break from EVO business.

The two had spent the hours walking around the shopping districts, where Rex had been unwillingly pulled into at least five different stores while Faye tried on clothes, accessories and shoes. She was even pleased to find that the sweater that she had been so enamored with was sold in another store, where she immediately bought it. With Providence's credit card of course.

Now the two of them were walking around a park area overseeing some very important looking streets, completed with a large displayed t.v. for the general public.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I hate shopping with you. You take forever!" Rex complained as he fell heavily against a bench that gave a very nice view of the park's fountain. While complaining he kept most of his attention on the rocky road ice cream cone that he held safely in his hand.

Faye rolled her eyes and sat on the bench facing him. Her back pressed uncomfortably against the armrest but it was a decent compromise to get her feet off the ground and prepare for when she would have to eventually glare at Rex. Such an occurrence was unavoidable whenever he opened his mouth. She placed her single shopping bag against the bench, and started eating her mixed berry ice cream with a spoon.

"Don't be so dramatic. It is hardly the worst thing you have ever done. And it's not like you got gypped. I bought you ice cream." Faye said as she glanced around deciding to people watch. It really did astound her how quickly everyone got on with their lives after an EVO attack. The current crowd looked completely care free and was a normal size for a mall area on a weekend.

"Correction, you bought yourself ice cream, And I snuck mine onto your bill. Had I asked you would have had me pay for my own. Which isn't possible since I don't have any money." Rex stated as he started to relax. It was a rare thing that he wasn't hyped up on energy of some kind, but he found that doing a totally normal activity like shopping with Faye was actually pretty calming. After she had finished dragging him from store to store of course. "Care to tell me again how you manage to swipe credit cards?"

Faye laughed as she confided the information. "Bobo gets them for me. As far as I know it's some long process involving a Bill from accounting and a few poker games. But on my part they are pretty cheap, I only have to keep people off his hidden banana stash in corridor thirty-eight."

"That's not fair." Rex grumbled as he slouched forward, almost letting his half eaten ice cream cone fall to the ground. He saved it just in time. "He's my side kick, he should be doing this stuff for me."

"Not even Bobo is crazy enough to trust you with money Rex. You'd spend all of Providence's budget on pizza, movies, and video games." Faye retorted, taking another bite of her ice cream. She almost teemed in satisfaction at the flavor. Nothing food-wise made in Providence compared to what one could get out in actual cities. This included the ice cream. And being the naturally warm person she was because of her nanites, ice cream was one of her favorite treats. It was one of the very few ways of cooling her body that she actually enjoyed.

"And you spend all of it on clothes and shoes. I don't see how that's any better." Rex replied, taking one dramatically large bite of his ice cream and finishing the cone. With his hands free he leaned further back into the bench, and stretched out to lean his head against his hands on the back of the seat.

Faye hummed contently, not exactly denying the comment. The two found themselves in a comfortable silence, one that eased both of their nerves. It was often difficult to tell, but the two enjoyed each other's company. They had grown up together, as the only children in Providence and that was a relationship that ran very deep. They were friends, confidents, and anything else the other needed them to be. Growing up in an organization full of grown ups and soldiers was a lonely place, and as nice as Six, Holiday, and Bobo were, they just couldn't replace someone the same age, going through the same things. So Faye and Rex had joined together, to take on whatever came at them, whether that be the challenges of learning to control their EVO powers, or just finding a way to entertain themselves in the strict and harsh environment that was Providence H.Q.

While people watching and gazing at the sky Faye's attention eventually drifted to the large t.v. that hung outside one of the significant looking buildings across the street. Her back stiffened uncomfortably, and her demeanor shifted to tense at what was being shown.

It was an older man speaking at a press conference, whose sandy blonde hair was graying at the corners and whose unsmiling face had harsh frown lines and wrinkles that only intensified the serious nature he gave off. His light blue eyes were grim and disapproving, like the entire world was a mess that he had to deal with. It wasn't quite far from the truth given who the man was.

Rex was unaware of Fay's sudden shift in attitude, and was still drifting off and on around awareness. After respecting the silence that the two shared for multiple minutes, he started to speak up about what they would do next. Relaxing was all well and good, but this was Rex we were talking about, and some did suspect that he had a mild case of ADHD which would explain why he constantly needed to be doing something.

"We better move Faye or else Providence will be right on our tails from tracking the credit card. No doubt White's figured it out by now. And I for one am not ready to go back yet. I want to hit the coast first, maybe find a basketball game going on somewhere." Rex said enthusiastically, already jumping from his seat at the thought of a match. He turned grinning to the girl, who he thought would be smirking at him and only seconds away from a crack about his game. He was surprised to find that she did not even seem to remember he existed at the moment.

With furrowed eyes Rex glanced around, trying to find what had changed Faye's mood so suddenly, and what had so effectively captured her attention. He swore if it was another clothing store he was bolting then and there. He was even more displeased to find that she was staring intently at the television screen across the street, and his heart sunk at what was being displayed as he recognized who the news story was covering.

Honestly, he would have almost preferred a clothing store.

"You shouldn't be watching this Faye." Rex stated, turning back to the girl who he had finally gotten the attention of. He wasn't even surprised at the glare she immediately sent his way. Over the years this topic had come up countless times, and as always, their opinions on it varied to the extremes.

"What are you talking about?" Faye retorted, dropping her empty ice cream dish on the bench and crossing her arms, a subtle message for Rex to tread carefully.

"You always get depressed after you've seen Senator Valentine on the news. Always! Why do you keep doing this to yourself when you know how it's going to turn out." Rex said, staring his friend down with critical eyes. He hated having actual fights with her, fights where one of them ended up hurt. Their bantering may have sounded harsh to outsiders, to people who didn't know how they clicked together, but they never crossed a line or even had a hint of seriousness behind the remarks. But he had seen her do this to herself countless times before, and he was sick of her hurting herself with her feelings.

"He's my father Rex. I think I'm allowed to watch him on the news whenever I want to." Faye replied standing up, making sure Rex knew she wasn't backing down from the fight. It was also a warning for him to give up the subject, that she was taking this very seriously. It was a warning Rex had no problem ignoring.

Rex would not be deterred by her cold stance. He let out a short, bitter snort of laughter, taking a step back only to fling his arm out to the side in emphasis of what he was saying. "I can't believe you still call him that after what he did to you."

"I'm serious Rex. Drop it, this is none of your business." Faye said, her voice rising slightly. She just wanted the conversation to end. She didn't need to hear again about Rex's disapproval of her actions. And somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that this wasn't like the other times they had had this discussion. They were both putting all their opinions out, unfiltered and unconcerned about who got hurt by what they were saying.

"Faye, he practically sold you to Providence when he found out you were an EVO, how can you still call him that and even give a damn about him anymore?" Rex asked, voice stone hard in its delivery. He didn't actually know why she concerned herself with her father after everything he had done to her. They had never gotten that far in the conversation before one of them had shut it down in concern for the other's feelings. However he wanted an answer this time.

Faye took a step back, her eyes narrowed and face furious at how Rex had stated the issue, in the harshest way possible. She could feel her hand clench into fists, and even worse she could feel them heat up in a physical display of her anger. While she knew that Rex could easily take a hit from her flaming hand, she had to use the last bits of her restraint from throwing the actual punch. It wasn't in an interest of sparing him pain, her mind was so wrapped up in rage that she no longer cared what happened to her friend at the moment. No, her restraint came from the knowledge of what would really hurt him, and as his friend who had been by his side for years she knew the wounds that marred him the deepest.

"Why would I take advise about family from you Rex? You don't even have one." Faye said, clear as if her anger wasn't boiling just below the surface. It had become a cold sort of resentment within her, and she only started to feel guilty when she saw the shocked look on his face. But even that did not dispel the remnants of her anger, rather it just made it deeper to the point that she didn't even know what she was truly anger about.

"I'm going back to the Base." Faye said shortly, before bursting into flames and taking to the sky. She didn't need to glance back to know that Rex was still standing there, watching her go with a look of betrayal on his face. She also didn't want to see it.

~Later that Night, Providence H.Q.~

It took Faye many hours to cool down after her confrontation with Rex. She had visited all of the usual places she went to when her emotions were at such dangerous imploding levels. She went to the Petting Zoo to try to zen her spirit of any negative emotions, but that just resulted in her setting a good portion of it on fire when she remembered she didn't have the patience for meditation. She visited Holiday to try to distract herself by asking what the random tools did in the Medical Bay, but that only caused her to almost faint when the good doctor was sticking needles into some unfortunate patient. She even resorted to asking Bobo if she could join him in whatever war video game he was playing. Unfortunately, she got banned from the game when she melted the controller in anger because she had blown her character up for about the fifth time.

All of this resulted in her taking a very cold shower to try to rein in her notorious temper. While she despised the absolutely chilling effect it had on her and that it upset the natural warmth she constantly radiated, she couldn't deny that it did its job. She felt terrible for what she had said to Rex. It was truly the most despicable thing she could have done in the situation. Even punching him would have been better, after all bruises heal automatically, harsh words had to be addressed and forgiven. And she was doubting that she deserved that at this point.

With a sigh of defeat Faye turned off the water and leaned her forehead against the tiled wall as she instinctively activated her nanites to dry her off. Her mind was racing with ways to try to make this right, but she couldn't think of anything that could fix it. Bribing him with something would only make him more angry, and White had confiscated the credit card as soon as she arrived back at base anyways. She could always just give the issue time, let them both try to forget and move on from it, but it didn't feel like the situation would be overlooked. It already felt like an elephant in the room, and they weren't even in the same one yet.

Faye dressed quickly after her nanites had finished their task into her pajama's, a simple red tang top and a pair of plaid flannel pants. She walked the halls as she still searched her mind for an answer to her problem, but could only avoid the corridor that housed Rex's room for so long. Eventually she found herself standing outside it, anxiously watching the steel door as if it would suddenly come to life and bite her.

It took every bit of her nerve to type in the override code for his door that she memorized years ago. He had done the same for her door, in case there ever was an emergency and one of them just _needed _to see the other.

Inside the room Rex was glaring at his ceiling from where he lounged across his bed. The lights were turned off to help subside his headache, and the only brightness in the room was the dim glow from the many electronics scattered around the area. He had arrived back from Boston only an hour or so after Faye, but the time didn't make him feel any better about the argument either. He still knew he was right, that Faye was only hurting herself whenever she watched her father so wistfully as she often did. And for the life of him he couldn't understand why she did it. Why wasn't she angry at the man who practically ruined her life? Without him, she could be living like a normal girl, going to school, making friends and no doubt dating the senior football star. He just didn't understand it.

And of course her comments hadn't escaped his memory either. They still sent a pang of anger and sadness whenever they ran across his mind. It still hurt to think that she would use that topic against him like that, is the sole purpose of getting a reaction from him. It was the taboo subject that those who knew him always tried to avoid bringing up. Although he had to admit that Faye was never the one expected to fear expressing her opinion on any subject she deemed worth talking about.

When one got to know her, it seemed so fitting that her EVO abilities were an absolute mirror to her fiery personality.

With a deep sigh Rex decided to let the topic go for the night, and try to get some sleep. It was at that moment he heard the lock on his door release, seconds before it opened and Faye's form was illuminated within the doorway.

Rex couldn't help the scowl that immediately fell across his face, and turned from her figure to face the wall that his bed was against. He really didn't want to deal with this right now, as he was sure they were both still emotional over their last encounter. But he couldn't deny that some of the ache eased from his body at knowing she had come to him. It was the only thing keeping him from starting another fight.

Faye lowered her head from looking at Rex's back in guilt at the way he was pointedly ignoring her. She overlooked the treatment though, figuring that it was the least she deserved after what had transpired. She took hesitant steps towards him, and gained a bit of confidence with every inch she gained where he didn't tell her to leave.

Rex was very aware of where Faye was in his room from the very start. Which was why he was so unsurprised when she slipped onto his bed and pressed herself hesitantly against his back. He instantly felt the elevated warmth around him. It was a comfort blanket for him, it always had been. Faye's nanites were constantly generating heat, which made her temperature and the temperature around her be regularly higher than the average human. As children he was always astounded by the ability, and overtime it had become just one more of the many comforts her company seemed to bring him.

He was also unsurprised at the silence that followed her appearance. The fact that she was here, meant only one thing. She wanted to apologize, to set things back on the right track. And this was a challenging thing for Faye to do. She was the most prideful person he knew of, and this made apologizing all the more difficult for her to figure out. She required time to decide just what had to be said, for if she was going to do this, it was only going to be only once. And she was going to get it right the first time.

It was in this way that multiple minutes passed by. The two of them remained wrapped up in their own thoughts, and could only draw strength from the closeness of their bodies.

With one deep breath Faye became ready to speak, and Rex listened intently.

"I watch him, because it's the only way I know of to still be a part of his life. Even if he doesn't know I'm there. When I watch him on the news, or one of his interview specials, I feel like if he ever came to get me, that I could pretend no time had passed, because I still knew what was going on with his life. I could think that things hadn't changed and our lives could be like what they were before the Nanite Event, before _that day_ when everything got so messed up. I thought that we could be a family again." Faye whispered against Rex's back, feeling a small amount of shame at her admission.

There was a long pause in dialogue, and when Rex started to think she was done talking he began to turn towards her. The intense grip Faye responded to on the back of his shirt made him pause though, as he realized she was not finished. "I sometimes get jealous of you Rex. That you don't remember a family. Because you still have the possibility of yours being the greatest ever. Where you're not disappointed at what they are like. And then I feel horrible because I know you would give anything to know your family. To know where you came from and I get so angry that I'm wishing mine away when you would do anything to remember yours.

"I'm sorry." Faye finally admitted as she closed her eyes to try to block out the shame that was coursing through her.

Rex didn't waste a moment more to turn towards Faye, where he immediately engulfed her in his arms. He pulled her close to him, and his chin rested on top of her head as their legs intertwined. Her familiar heat passed effortlessly through his clothes, and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling as he tried to put together the right words to take away her grief.

"Chica estúpida." He muttered affectionately in Spanish. "I'm starting to get why your dad is still so important to you. I just wish you would see what it is he does to you whenever you start to think of him. His memory hurts you. And that's something I can't forgive him for. But it's not my anger that he deserves. It's yours."

Rex paused to glance down at Faye, reading her expression before diving into the core of the problem in his eyes. "You have people here who care about you, and I know that Dr. Holiday, Six and even Bobo are important to you, that you care for them too. I guess I just don't see why you give so much attention to someone who doesn't care about you back."

Faye let out a noise of displeasure at the thought, but didn't move or say a word in response. She was reflecting over what Rex was saying. There was some part of her that agreed with him, the part that had been both angry and terrified when her father had first brought her to Providence. Both emotions had survived to this day, it was only a matter of facing the truth of those emotions and what it meant for her future.

All these years Faye had held out the hope of returning home, that being at Providence was only a temporary thing. She only needed to give the world time to accept EVO's, and give her father time to accept her. But the dream had faded over time, where it no longer was about a brighter future, but became about a past that was now out of her reach.

With an almost sour pout she let out a sigh, and seemed to finally relax within Rex's arms. "I think," She stated softly, turning her eyes to look determinedly into Rex's. "It's time I stop thinking of a future back in California. And start thinking of a future with the ones I care for here."

Rex let out a soft grin at her declaration, and pulled her into the hug tighter. He was glad to feel her wrap her arms around him back, and the two of them laid together until they started to doze off.

"I am sorry for my comment though." Faye muttered through the daze of her almost slumbering mind.

Rex grunted in response, having already decided that in the wake of winning the argument about her father he'd let it pass. "Forget about it Faye. Beside, you were wrong anyways." He felt Faye raise her head from where it was tucked against his collarbone, and he could imagine the hilarious-borderline-cute expression of confusion on her feature.

"I have a family right here in Providence." Rex explained as he once again adjusted against Faye, practically cuddling against her if he didn't think that word would make him sound like a sissy.

Faye let out a snort of laughter at the response, finding it a very _Rex_ thing for him to say. She settled back against him, ready to just spend the night enfolded around each other like they used to as kids. "It's a shame that our argument cost me that adorable sweater though. We'll just have to go shopping again and get me a new one."

"Yeah right." Rex said, silently wondering if she'd let him boot her out of his room for even suggesting that. It would've been an empty threat however, as he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. He was enjoying this too much. "Besides, that would make me grabbing your stupid bag pointless. It's pathetic that you don't even have to be there for me to carry your bags. I almost think you planned it that way."

"You grabbed my bag for me?" Faye asked, both surprised and touched that Rex did that. Bringing this up however backfired completely on him as she jumped from his bed and started scouring his room for her prize. "Where is it? I want to try it on again!"

"Faye!" Rex groaned in protest as her reassuring heat left with her. "Can we do the whole you being a shopaholic act later, I'm both physically and emotionally drained for the day. I can not take you driving me crazy right now as well."

Faye looked over at him skeptically, but let out a sigh of defeat as she dropped back onto the bed. She sent a lighthearted glare at him, before grinning in contentment as they both wrapped around each other once again.

"Thank you." Rex declared with a nod of assurance at how the situation played out.

"No Rex, thank you." Faye responded, both audacious and sincere at the same time. The red tint that stained Rex's cheeks at her tone had her snickering throughout the rest of the night.

However even with the added embarrassment Rex didn't free her from the embrace until morning.

* * *

**Ramblings of an Author: ** I'm so excited to get this finally done with! I've had this planned since Season One of Generator Rex, and am ecstatic to finally contribute to the fandom. I was debating doing an actual story with real chapters but just couldn't dedicate enough time to do so with all of my other projects going on, which is why this will be a series of one-shots instead. There will certainly be more than one of these tales, but my updates will be inconsistent so I don't know when the next one will be out. I only hope that I did a decent enough job on this one, but in my excitement I'm really just super pleased with the end result.

Save how people may take my oc character Faye. I'm happy with her, but I hope that the parts of this one-shot where she's a bit shallow or just completely unfair to Rex don't turn too many people away from her. She's supposed to be similar to Rex in the way that she's an abnormal teenager, searching for ways to feel normal in everyday society. Rex does this through basketball and road trips, Faye does this through shopping. Which is why there is such an emphasis on her shopaholic ways to the point of being comical. There are also some unexplained bits placed into this one-shot, but that's just to leave some material to work with later on. Anything mentioned will be explained in later one-shots, but I don't think any of them are overly distracting. If they really bother you feel free to make something up yourself to fill in the gaps until I address them later on.

And in case anyone cares to look for it, there will be a link to a picture of Faye on my homepage, under the** Another Heart Calls** section. Just because I know it occasionally helps me to actually see the character I'm supposed to be seeing. For the record, the picture was not drawn by me though. Good old photobucket!

Well I hope you enjoyed reading, and would just like to finish this up with saying that any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought about the story, I'd really be happy to hear from some fellow Generator Rex fans. And again, thank you for reading!


End file.
